


Cold Pizza is Cizza

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Series: Exchanges & Gifts [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pizza Discourse, This should probably been put into a prompt series, but i was too lazy and impatient, cizza, cold pizza is the wrong pizza, simpard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: Shepard and Simon eat cold pizza. Baz cannot deal.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Exchanges & Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077686
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Cold Pizza is Cizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banjjakbanjjak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/gifts), [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/gifts).



> This is something ridiculous I threw together over my lunch break in honor of a few fandom friends.  
> Thank you to [Banjjakbanjjak ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/pseuds/banjjakbanjjak) for the prompt idea and your very correct opinion on reheating leftovers.  
> Thank you to [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug), [KrisRix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix), [Amy (Waterwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/pseuds/waterwings), [Palimpsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palimpsessed/pseuds/palimpsessed)and so many others for your love and support. It's been too long since I wrote anything that was zero pressure, so this mess of words is for you all. It's not good, but I hope you can get past that.
> 
> Full disclosure, I wrote this in about 20 minutes during my lunch break. It is not beta read and is literally just me making a point to my friends.

“What have you got to eat around here?” Shep asks, walking through the front door of Simon and my flat. 

“Good afternoon, Shepard. Please come in. How was your day?” I’m trying to get the point across that there are ways of greeting a person when you barge into their home, but I don’t think he’s getting any of my hints. 

I vaguely wonder how the American became so ingrained in our lives that he feels comfortable enough to just use the key that Simon gave him and raid our fridge without a second thought. 

“It was okay,” he says opening the fridge, clearly not taking my hint. “Just got back from a coven meeting with Penny. They’re sending us up north to investigate a bugbear sighting.”

He closes the fridge, box of cold pizza in hand. 

Simon’s face lights up at the reminder of the leftover pizza from last night. 

He jumps up from the sofa, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. 

_ Grabbing _ . He still has no manners when it comes to food, and eats like it could be taken away from him at any moment. 

He shoves a slice of the  _ cold and congealed _ pizza into his mouth.    
  
“Wicked! Can I come with you?”

“Not this time, my dude,” he says. He sounds absolutely heartbroken over the fact that he has to tell Simon no. “Penelope says we can use the trip north as a weekend getaway. Nothing like investigating a creature eating children to set the mood.”

“Next time,” Simon says around his slice of pizza. “Tell Penny that I call dibs on the next investigation.” 

I would never have guessed that the Normal that corrected my spellwork at the Ren Faire in the Midwest of Hell would become Simon’s best friend. I know Simon and I have something special, a relationship that Shep could never touch. I’m glad Simon found someone outside of the magickal community to bond with. Someone he can be himself, wings and all, but still bond over pop culture and video games. 

I’m dating a disgusting idiot. Not just because he has no table manners, but he’s eating cold leftovers as if we don’t have a way to heat his food back up. 

“Do you need me to heat up the toaster oven for you?” I ask from the lounge. I’m trying so hard not to choose this as a battle I want to fight him over. There are  _ so many _ battles I can pick with him on any given day.    
  
_ Don’t let this be what breaks you today, Basilton. _

“Naw, we’re good, man!” Shep grins at Simon. Both of them inhaling their cold pizza like that’s the way it’s meant to be eaten. 

I stand and cross to the kitchen. I turn on the toaster oven anyway and pull out the heating tray. 

“Baz. Don’t you dare,” he says, somehow appalled that I’m trying to fix his lunch for him. 

“I would dare. Would you prefer me to use magic? It won’t taste as good, but at least it’ll be warm.”

“Don’t touch my cold pizza! It’s perfect just the way it is! Besides, it’s not even pizza anymore!” He’s getting more worked up about the idea of me trying to take his pizza and heat it back up.    
  
_ I’m just trying to help him. Doesn’t he know that hot foods are meant to be eaten hot? _

“If it’s not  _ pizza, _ Snow, then what is it exactly?”    
  
It’s,” he trails off for a moment, thinking. (It looks truly painful.) “It’s Cizza! Cold Pizza! It’s a new thing. A delicious thing! A thing you’ll ruin if you try to heat it back up! It wants to be eaten cold!”

“That is the most idiotic thing I’ve heard,” I groan. 

_ I love him. I love him. I love him.  _

“Probably not the most,” he mumbles, mouth filled with pizza. 

_ Cizza.  _

Crowley, he’s a moron. A loveable, disgusting moron. 

“I just… I can’t do this. Simon, love, I’ll be in my office until you and Shepard are done eviscerating your lunch. I can’t watch this any longer.”

I turn on my heels and walk away to the sound of Simon and Shepard cackling around their cold pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Come say hello to me on[Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!**


End file.
